300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Monkey King
'Abilities' ---- More Fight More Valiant Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Each cast of Sun Hsiao Mei's skills charges her baton a stack, causing her basic attacks to deal 3 + Hsiao Mei's level x 2/3 + of Bonus AD from Items / 2 bonus physical damage. Sun Hsiao Mei can charge her baton up to 3 stacks and each basic attack consumes 1 stack. All stacks last for 6 seconds. 'Blessing of Sun Hsiao Mei's Master *Condition - 'This hidden effect appears only when there is Tang Monk within the same team. *Hidden Effect - ''By the blessing of Sun Hsiao Mei's master, she gains 1 bonus Attack Damage. ---- Sweeping Universe - Break Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''13 seconds '' *Active 1st Cast - 'Sun Hsiao Mei strikes forward on a cursor's direction in a short line to a target location, dealing 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, she can active 2nd cast once within 3 seconds. 'Sweeping Universe - Strike Q' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '- '' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Sun Hsiao Mei strikes forward on a cursor's direction in a short line to a target location, dealing 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, she can active 3rd cast once within 3 seconds. Sweeping Universe - Slice Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Active 3rd Cast - 'Sun Hsiao Mei leaps forward on a cursor's direction in a short line and slams the ground at a target location, dealing 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the target area and knocking them back from the epicenter. *Note - ''The 3rd cast can leap far more than the 1st or 2nd cast and it can be used to leap cross impassable terrain. ---- Intimidating Roar W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds '' *Active - 'Sun Hsiao Mei strikes her golden baton on the ground to intimidate all nearby enemies, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage and stunning them for 0.7 seconds. ---- 'Courageous Charge E' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds '' *Active - ''Sun Hsiao Mei does a quick dash in the direction of your cursor and gains a shield, blocking up to 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD incoming damage for 2.5 seconds. ---- Power of the Stone Monkey R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''95 / 80 / 65 seconds '' *Active 1st Cast - 'Sun Hsiao Mei's baton surges with holy spirit for 15 seconds, granting her 20% bonus Attack Damage, increased range on her damaging skills and basic attacks, and the ability to cast 'Sky Shaking Strike R' once. *Note - ''The 1st cast increases Sun Hsiao Mei's basic attack range to 300 attack range (increasing by 170 range). Sky Shaking Strike R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Sun Hsiao Mei strikes a shockwave in a cone that deals from 80/120/160 + Bonus AD to 240/360/480 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, increasing base on how much health they are missing. *Note - ''The increment of 2nd cast's damage is 2.67% damage per 1% of target's missing Health, maximum at 200% increased damage on 75% of target's missing Health. ---- 'Skins' ----